


The storm of love

by Dragonxcrystals07



Category: supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Not good at Additional tags, Samantha "Sam" arias/Alex Danvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, karlena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonxcrystals07/pseuds/Dragonxcrystals07
Summary: Not really good at summary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first so please go easy on me and please no hate as its my first time posting. Thank you and hope you like it. And please tell me what you think.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship is unsteady as there are secrets which are hidden but slowly get revealed overtime trust is needed and jealousy is a key thing that gets Kara very easily as well as anger. But before any secrets are revealed you have to know what happened before hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first so please go easy on me and please no hate as its my first time posting. Thank you and hope you like it.

I shot up, my hands clutching to each sides of the bed. Well the hospital bed as I was aware of, it was terrifying it happened in the blink of an eye. I could see it, even feel it, it was like I was in it. Minutes later my parents and my wife came running up to me trying to steady my breath. But I couldn’t just the thought of the moment frightened me like never before.

A few seconds later they left the room as the doctor requested to allow myself to calm down. Which Kara did not think it was the brightest idea you could tell by the expression on her face. After I was calm, I let go of the bed sheets and laid back down staring at the ceiling thoughts trailing through my mind and then the door opened slightly with a creaky sound, when they entered the room, they stared at me in shock and fear. I was one of the few people to survive. After a long time of silence two people entered the room one was a doctor and another one who was a Detective there were a few of them, do not know why so I let it go it was the least of my problems.

Before anything else happened my parents took their leave and as the doctor finished talking to the Detective she left as well, and the Detective came closer  
and asked me if I did not mind answering a few questions I nodded and sat up slowly as I was still shaking from the after mass. As he started to ask me that one question popped up that I never wanted to answer but I had to. That one question was “what happened Mrs. Luthor- Danvers from the start to the end please if you don’t mind”.

I was so scared to answer the only thing I wanted was Kara next to me so before I answered the question I called her and made her sit next to me holding my hand. She looked at me and asked the same question, so I took a deep breath and started to speak here is how it all started.

(Flashback) I got a phone call of Becca asking me if I would like to go on a little holiday it was at her parent’s house seen as though they were gone for the weekend.And because Kara was not here I thought instead of sitting home alone working everyday I would go so I did. When I arrived at the destination, I texted you to tell you where I was just in case, then I went to the house it was very cold, and it hit my spine giving me the chills. So, I got worried, but Becca said it was normal, so I ignored it. The next day was worst the winds got stronger trees were swaying back and forth like a swing. I could feel the cold breeze hit my warm body. 

(In reality) “wait” Kara screamed, as she noticed the warmth of my body generating under the blankets getting to me. And my eyelids becoming heavy as the struggle to keeping my eyes open was stronger than the fear of the storm. It was like I was going to faint. Which did happen I drifted off moments later.


	2. Chapter 2

Moments later I was awakened by her voice saying repeat “Lena, wake up”. As my eyes opened a bright light shined upon my eyes. I sat back up and looked at her nodded my head to show her I am ok and ready to carry on with the story. Anyways back to the scene, as I got into bed, I noticed the winds getting stronger and stronger by the minute and lightning lighting up the sky. The next morning was silent wind were calm and a foggy mist over the lake. But the sky so dark it was like a dark velvet overhead. Something that looked so beautiful, but I took it for granted, peace, as I looked up to the sky heavy grains of rain started to fall on my face. The storm brewed on the emotionless horizon. I started to run towards the house because I could see the river levels rising. As I was running, I could feel the chilly air was biting my body like frostbite until all I could feel pain. I was terrified I wanted to come home. My vision became misty because they were filled with tears. As I got into the house, I saw houses getting destroyed, cars flying and trees swaying back and forth even some falling. I could smell chlorine from the swimming baths. I could feel the breeze running down my spine and could hear the waves crash against the walls. Windows with broken glass shattered.  
5 hours later I came out from this room because I did not hear the wind howling with rage anymore. As I got to the front of the house, well there wasn’t one I saw everything destroyed rubble everywhere few people having mournful cries because of the death of their lost one however the storm was still going but as it got further down It started to die down and was much calm that you can easily walk through without getting blown away.

After watching the finale lightning lash down. The sky started to clear the clouds fading away the s…. sun coming out and realised that I could not see Becca anywhere, so I started screaming her name “BECCA” repeatedly from the top of my lungs which were killing me. After hours looking I found her she…. she was alive for a while whispering something in my ear. (IRL) The Detective interrupted me and asked me “do you remember what she said Mrs. Luthor- Danvers ?”, then I stopped and took a big gulp she said, “tell my parents I love them”. (In my head) I could not, I would not sorry, but I cannot tell you I do not want to hurt anyone’s feelings especially Kara’s “carry on then” he said. So, after she whispered in my ear, she dropped her hand which was on my cheek, and her pulse stopped and much blood loss it was too late. (IRL) Kara suddenly said “stop” she could see and feel my body weakening from talking as I was too tired to speak and my breathing becoming heavy. She shouted explaining, “sorry but that is enough information you don’t need any more information it isn’t even a murder case so please leave and let her rest”. So, he left and said, “Thank you Mrs. Luthor- Danvers”. “Kara” I called she turned and replied. I asked, “why there are Detectives here anyway and what happened?”. She got up and asked other people and they shook their head. Then, she came to me and said, “I do not know, nobody knows just get some rest”. Then suddenly someone came through the door a gasp of shock that person took my, breathe away “your…”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you guys think about it always open for thoughts. Thank you. Hope you guys likes this one.


	3. Chapter 3

“your……. your alive” gasped Lena and collapsed onto the bed unconscious. Kara stood in confusion not knowing who it was or what was going. Five minutes later after confusion and shock the person entered the room and sat down in front of Lena smiles and stares at her while she was sleeping. Kara on the other hand stood up and sat next to Lena holding her hand tightly. As jealousy and angry strike. she did not know who it was, but she didn’t like the fact that the woman had her hands caressing Lenas cheek while smiling. why is this person here and finally what connection do they have the only thoughts that were on Karas mind. So many questions that needed to be answered but not yet as the only one to answer them was unconscious.

However, the person sat in front of me was not, so I started to speak to her and ask her a few questions and get the answers that Lena will not give to me honestly. “Hi, I am Kara, do you mind coming outside to answer some questions?” asked Kara in anger. She replied, “sure Lena is asleep anyway, so I don’t mind”. They both walked outside in silence making sure not to make any noise.

Once, they were outside the first question was “who are you and why was Lena shocked to see you?” Kara saying with an angrily look on her face. “I am Becca and….” She was interrupted by Kara saying, “you’re the Becca who died, the one that invited her over”.

As she was saying “yes, I am, and I did and…” all of a sudden Kara with anger got Becca by the collar and pushed her into the room shut the door behind her and pushed her against the wall with anger and hatred shouting forgetting that Lena was asleep and resting. Then with a slight thud Lena woke up and screaming at Kara and pushing her away. Karas in shock because Lena never has never done that before ,shouted with that kind of voice of course she usually hears it when Lena is furious at a certain board member who wouldn't get off her case, and started to walk out.

Lena trying to move as quickly as she can towards the door in a huge amount of pain stood in front of it saying, “stop and listen to me you are getting angry to quick”. Kara was getting furious, so she pushed Lena aside and as soon as she placed her hand on the handle ready to turn it Lena collapsed as her body was weak and couldn't hold up any longer, Becca ran to catch her and laid her on the bed. Kara ran out and called the doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you guys think about it always open for thoughts. Thank you.


End file.
